Ouroboros Chaos Engine
by adrogoz
Summary: Someone, somehow, has been restoring the dead to life in worlds, and in worlds with no knowledge or preparation for them. A brand new "you choose the cast" type story
1. Chapter 1

Ouroboros Chaos Engine

Chapter 1

Good evening.

What I offer here is an opportunity to the departed to return the world of the living - but not the living world they know. You would return to life in another world, free from your enemies and anyone who knows you. If you were to possess any degree of supernatural power, it is highly likely you would be the only user of that power within that world. All I would ask in return is that those I bring back offer up their own worlds as a place for others to return to life in. Each person restored offers a place in the pasts of their own worlds for one other person to enter. A sort of "one out, one in" system, if you will.

Now, my business does seem to attract a very specific type of person. In layman's terms, I suppose you would call them "villains". Perhaps it is be to be expected of the way I operate - offer up your own world and everyone you know to an entity you've never met from another world with who knows what intentions, all so you and you alone can live? But I don't judge, one can never turn down a good client.

That said, there are a couple of restrictions I have to adhere to:

1: I can only restore those who are dead, destroyed or otherwise removed from their plane of existence.

2\. The world you end up in upon revival is to my own discretion, and no refunds will be offered should you be dissatisfied by your new reality.

I suppose that's everything covered. Any questions?

 _ **Short intro, I know, but I think it gets the idea across. Tell me which characters you would like to see wreak new havoc (one character at a time please, but you can come back and suggest new characters each chapter)**_


	2. Burter and Alex Mercer

"Welcome to the Mortal Threshold", said the Being Behind the Desk. "Please, take a seat".

Seated on the other side was a huge, vaguely humanoid blue alien, standing over 8 feet tall and clad in space armour, a transparent green device covering one of his pupilless red eyes.

This was Burter, the largest and fastest of Frieza's flamboyant "Ginyu Force" and self-proclaimed fastest in the universe.

"What is this place?" asked Burter. "Are you with those Saiyans or..."

"Oh no, nothing of the sort", said the Being, sipping on a cup of tea. "If I may put things bluntly for a moment, you died".

"WHAT?!" cried Burter. "Impossible!"

"I'm afraid it was very much possible", said the Being. "Let's see, from my records, it appears you were... oh dear... knocked unconscious then later executed by energy blast. But don't worry too much, I'm actually here to offer you a second chance..."

"Second chance?"

"To live again", said the Being. "In this case, in a different world, away from those who killed you in your past life".

"You mean... on another planet?"

"Another entire universe", said the Being.

"But what about the squad?" he asked.

"I'm afraid they also all died", said the Being. "All except your captain, who ended up in the body of a Namekian frog and still has about... fourteen, fifteen years left? Even if I could bring you back to your own world, your squad is gone, I'm afraid".

Those monkeys had defeated the entire Ginyu Force?! But how?

"But you should take comfort in the fact that your universe is one of the strongest on my list by sheer statistics... "Power Levels", as it were"

These other universes must be full of weaklings! thought Burter. I could make my own "Burter Force" and take them over!

Then something else occurred to the alien. "What's the catch? There's got to be a catch..."

"There is no catch", said the Being. "The only price I require from you is a a simple agreement that I can restore others in a version of your universe, in its past to be precise..."

"But it won't affect me in this new universe, yes?" said Burter. This multi-universe stuff was getting too complicated for him.

"Oh, absolutely not..." said the being, intending to go on, but Burter interrupted.

"Then of course I accept!" he cried. "Where do I sign?"

"Right here", said the Being, handing Burter a pen with a smile.

"You're in luck, Mr. Mercer", said the same Being in another room. "We've just got a new world in..."

Alex Mercer nodded. A new world was coming, one way or another

 _ **So our first two "customers" have signed up. Apologies for this first chapter being short, but they're only getting exponentially longer from here...**_

 _ **COMING SOON: Toa Matoro, Stripe and Miyamoto have a meeting with the Being, and Alex Mercer's return begins! Stay tuned!**_


	3. Matoro and Stripe

"No! This can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is, Toa Matoro", said the Being Behind the Desk. "Your sacrifice saved the life of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, but in the process it allowed the Makuta to completely control your world..."

Visions appeared around them of Exo-Toa and Rahkshi stalking the streets of Metru Nui, of Toa Tahu and Matoro's fellow Ko-Matoran and former Kohlii teammate Kopeke in a ruin, surrounded and captured by more Exo-Toa as the Makuta's voice echoed from the heavens, of Lewa facing an indescribable horror of pure flesh...

Everything he and his friends had fought for had been playing into the Makuta's hands. What could they have done?

Matoro spoke at last. "If I were to accept your offer, and return to life, it would be in another universe?" he asked. "And someone else comes back in mine... in the past?"

"Precisely", said the Being. "Would you accept such a thing?"

Before he died, Matoro would have worried about some being from another world wreaking havok on his friends and everything he knew, but now, even if they were the worst of another world, they would at least be something the Makuta couldn't possibly have seen coming. Perhaps they could throw his plans completely off the rails?

There was another side to this, of course - he would return to life himself. Help another world with its dangers and maybe, just maybe, if he could find the other world's Brutaka or someone else able to transport him between dimensions, he might have a way back to help free his own universe.

It wasn't much to go on, but it was the best he had given the alternative...

"I'll accept your offer" Matoro said.

"Excellent", said the Being, producing another contract as a new cup of tea appeared from nowhere.

As the Ice Toa took the contract reading it carefully before signing it, the Being behind the desk looked over the contracts signed earlier today. Many high-profile customers from a myriad of worlds had signed - from a Sith Lord and a Death Scythe to the Boogieman himself.

They had certainly been more cooperative than the customer being dealt with in another room right now...

* * *

"I apologise for the restraints, but you left me with little choice when the alternative is you wrecking my establishment", said the Being. Across the table was a reinforced pet carrier, containing a scaly green creature, a stripe of white fur on its head giving the impression of a Mohawk. "Now, do we understand one another?"

The transformed Mogwai, or "gremlin", known as Stripe nodded, but not without grumbling.

"I'll even give you your gun back...", added the Being.

"Guuuuuun", said the gremlin in wonder. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

"IF you sign this contract without wrecking the place" insisted the being. "You'll get to come back to life, but..."

Stripe snatched the contract and pen from the Being.

 _ **NEXT TIME: The resurrections begin!**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. I have rearranged a number of things lately. Namely, we won't have a chapter of signing for everyone so we can get straight to the main event - the resurrected beings and their impact on the worlds.**_

 _ **Quick mention, some characters will be decided by poll and some will be decided by me. I have ideas for a number of different worlds for Burter, for example, so vote for which world you want to see him return in! These polls will be up in a little while, probably along with the next chapter.**_

 _ **(Also, the top voted world will possibly have its character(s) show up sooner...)**_

 _ **And one last thing, I'm having a poll for which stories get continued first, so vote for your favourite stories there and I'll try to continue them. 'Til next time!**_


End file.
